dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kerrigan Mahan
|birthplace = Encino, California, U.S. |family = Patte Wheat Mahan (mother) Billy Mahan (father) Kelly Mahan-Jaramillo (sister) Joyce Kurtz (ex-spouse) Melanie Williams-Mahan (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1975-present |status = Inactive in Dubbing }}Kerrigan Mahan (born January 27, 1955 in Encino, California) is an American voice actor. Career Mahan was born in Los Angeles, California. His voice ranges from young and exuberant (Lensman and Zillion) to sneering and Lee Van Cleef-esque (Vampire Hunter D and Crying Freeman). Mahan is known for his voicework as Goldar in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Power Rangers Zeo, Jeb the talking dog in VR Troopers, and (the original) Magna Defender in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. He also lent his voice to Monitor Org in Power Rangers Wild Force, once again bringing back the familiar voice of Goldar. His ex-wife is Joyce Kurtz, who also did voice work at Streamline Pictures and Tokyopop. Mahan has also been involved in theater work, having directed Matty: An Evening With Christy Mathewson, a play based on the life of baseball player Christy Mathewson, who was portrayed by fellow voice actor, Eddie Frierson. He was also the voice director for two episodes of the English version of the Japanese animated TV series Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics for Saban Productions. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing Miniseries *''A Child Called Jesus'' (1987) - Sefir Films *''The Intruder'' (1986) - M.C., Rapist 1, Mr. Hunt, Server, Cop 2 Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Little Miss'' (1983) - Mr. Strong *''The Return of Dogtanian'' (1989) - Cardinal Richelieu (eps. 1-9) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Noozles'' (1984) - Mr. Malisse, Additional Voices *''Robotech: The Macross Saga'' (1985) - UDF HQ Sensors Tech (ep. 26), Monster Subordinate 1 (ep. 27), Pessimistic HQ Officer (ep. 27), Breetai's Subordinate 6 (ep. 30), Reno's Subordinate 3 (ep. 30), Breetai's Subordinate 1 (ep. 30), Crowd Zentraedi 1 (ep. 31), Shuttle Pilot (ep. 31), Master Subordinate 1 (ep. 31), Pedestrian (ep. 34), Hunter's Subordinate 2 (ep. 35), Evacuation Announcer (ep. 35), Good Samaritan (ep. 35), Additional Voices *''Robotech: The Masters'' (1985) - Sean Phillips *''Robotech: The New Generation'' (1985) - Tech 4 (ep. 61), Thug 2 (ep. 63), Security (ep. 65), Dusty Ayres (ep. 81), Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball'' (1986-1989) - Zedaki (Yamcha) (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics'' (1987-1989) - Peasant (ep. 1), Monday (eps. 8), Prince Franz (ep. 10), Ichabod (ep. 16), Short Demon (ep. 17), Prince #1 (ep. 28), Other Lumberjack (ep. 32), The Fox (ep. 35), King Wren (ep. 38) *''Tales of Little Women'' (1987) - Partygoer (ep. 19), Billiard Player (ep. 36), Chatting Civilian (ep. 43) *''Zillion'' (1987) - Champ, Additional Voices *''Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water'' (1990-1991) - Eiko Villan, Whipcracker (ep. 6), Capturing Soldier 1 (ep. 6), Solider Outside Tank (ep. 6), Soldier with Commander (ep. 7), Tower Tech 2 (ep. 7), Mustached Pilot (ep. 8), Additional Voices (Streamline Dub) *''Teknoman'' (1992-1993) - Ringo Richards *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Additional Voices (Sony Dub) *''Initial D: First Stage'' (1998) - Bunta Fujiwara (Tokyopop Dub) *''DinoZaurs'' (2000) - Drago Stegus *''Babel II: Beyond Infinity'' (2001) - Narrator *''Duel Masters'' (2002-2006) - Benny Haha (eps. 1-26) OVAs & Specials *''Birth'' (1984) - Keen (Junobel Kim) (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Megazone 23 - Part I'' (1985) - Mori ‘Morley’ Hiroki (Streamline Dub) *''Megazone 23 - Part II'' (1986) - Johnny Winters (Shogo Yahagi) (International Dub) *''Crying Freeman'' (1988-1994) - Ryuji Hanada (ep. 1), Planet (eps. 2-3) (Streamline Dub) *''3x3 Eyes'' (1991-1992) - Kunio (ep. 2) (Streamline Dub) Anime Films *''Farewell to Space Battleship Yamato'' (1978) - Dash Jordan *''Lupin the 3rd: The Castle of Cagliostro'' (1978) - Riot Squad Leader, Japanese Delegate, French Delegate, Goemon's Final Opponent, Patron (Streamline Dub) *''Lensman'' (1984) - Kimball Kinnison, Zuilk (Harmony Gold Dub) **Kimball Kinnison (Streamline Dub) *''Vampire Hunter D'' (1985) - Rei Ginsei (Streamline Dub) *''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' (1986) - Yamcha (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Robotech: The Movie'' (1986) - Mark Landry, Strategic Air Command Tech 2 *''Once Upon a Time'' (1986) - Alan *''Robotech II: The Sentinels'' (1987) - Cadet Jack Baker *''Wicked City'' (1987) - Jin (Streamline Dub) *''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' (1988) - Yamcha (Harmony Gold Dub) *''My Neighbor Totoro'' (1988) - Otoko, Searcher 2 (Streamline Dub) *''Kiki's Delivery Service'' (1988) - Jiji, Driver 2 (Streamline Dub) Voice Director *Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics External Links *Kerrigan Mahan at the Internet Movie Database *Kerrigan Mahan at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Inactive Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Harmony Gold Category:Voice Actors for Intersound Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Streamline Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment